12 Days of ABC Christmas
by BeachGirl114
Summary: This is going to be 12 one shots of General Hospital, One Life to Live, and Once a Upon a Time
1. index

**_12 Days of ABC Christmas_**

1. Merry Christmas Darling (Liz and Jason)

2. Last Christmas (Starr and Cole)

3. All I want for Christmas (Snow and Prince Charming (Mary and David))

4. Baby its Cold Outside (Robin and Patrick)

5. Santa Baby (Jessica and Nash)

6. Christmas When You Were Mine (Jason and Sam)

7. Oh Santa (Natalie and John)

8. Where are you Christmas (Molly Davis)

9. My Favorite Things (Kristina Davis)

10. Underneath the Tree (General Hospital cast)

11. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Cast of Once Upon a Time)

12. First Noel/ Winter Wonderland/Rocking around the Christmas Tree (One Life to Live Young concert)


	2. Merry Christmas Darling

_**Merry Christmas Darling**_

It was Christmas time again. Her favorite time of the year, at least it usually it was. She was getting her house ready. The boys were with her grandmother's house. She got most of the house decorated, but the tree, she would wait till the boys were here. She thought back to one of favorite Christmas's. It was her first one with Jason. Now he was with Sam and he did not make since to her. She loved Jason, but he was too dangerous for her or the boys and she had to put them first, no matter how much she wanted to be with him. She looked outside and it was snowing outside. She started a fire in the fire place. She sat right next to it.

She already sent all the cards out that needed to be sent. She felt the past few years flew by. This year hopefully will be a good year both Emily and Robin were pregnant. Robin would be having her second child and this was Emily's first. Both couple could not wait. Emily was 6 month pregnant and Robin was 4 month pregnant. Emily and Nikolas were having a little girl, and Robin did not know what she was having yet, but little Emma want a little brother. Everyone found it very sweet. She looked at her boys. Most of the time it broke her looking at Jake, he looked just like his dad Jason and he will never know him, not really anyway. Some of his manners were like him as well. She put the boys to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. It was Christmas Day. They got back from Church with grandmother and opened a few presents from her. Since they would be spending the day with everyone, after the boys were in bed. She put the presents under the tree grabbed a bottle of wine and took a nice hot relaxing bubble bath. If she was honest with herself she would love to have Jason back. She turned on her radio on before she took her bath, to get her in the holiday mood. The first song that came on was one of her favorites. She always loved Merry Christmas Darling. She started to hum along with it. She did not want to wake the boys up. She went to bed soon after her glass over done. She would be getting up early and it was already 12 in the morning. If she did not sleep now she would not get much sleep.

Morning came too early for her. Her boys got her up. She loved them but sometimes she wished they slept in a little bit on Christmas. She looked at the time; it was only 7 in the morning. I guessed 7 hours in not too bad. She knew it would be a busy day. Her boys got what they wanted. Even Lucky sent them gift all the way from Ireland where he lived with his wife. The boys loved Siobhan. From what she understood they were excepting there first any day now. A little girl, they were naming her Maggie Laura. Being a Spence she will be a handful one day. Then she decided to get started on breakfast. She made Christmas Waffle. They were waffles in the form of a Christmas tree. The boys loved them every year. Around two she decided to get the boys ready, and then she would get ready. They were to a Christmas party are the Cassidine's. She was dressing the boys in jeans and a long shelve plaid shirt, she was wearing a strapless blue floor length dress, with silver strappy heels her hair was down in soft curls and her make-up natural.

She and the boys arrived at Emily's and Nikolas place and they took off. She walked through the doors amazed on how it looked. They had outdone themselves this time. It looked like Christmas wonderland. The place looked so beautiful she could not even describe it. They brought her a glass of Champagne in a fluke glass, and watched people talk to each other. She spotted Emily talking to Robin and walked over to the girls. They were stunning as usual. Emily was wearing a silver dress with thin straps holding it up and it was also floor length, while Robin was in a dark red floor length dress that also had thick straps. Both incredible happy, and enjoying their pregnancy. She started walking over to Jason when she saw him. As she reached him, neither of them notices there was mistletoe around the room. He went to ask her to dance, the song Merry Christmas Darling was playing and she laughed about that. As she took his hand to go dance, she looked up and saw the mistletoe she laughed and kiss him.


	3. Last Christmas

Last Christmas:

It was Christmas time. Starr's family favorite time of the year, it used to be her favorite time of the year too. This year was too hard on her; both Hope and Cole had died in a terrible car crash. She had been grieving for them both. She though the worst that could happen was him leaving her for someone like Britney or Hannah, or maybe going to jail. This was much worse. She had lost the two most important people to her, her daughter Hope and love Cole. She would never see them again. She knew this going to be hard on her, her family knew that and was giving her some space. She could not even bury them right. They went right over a cliff. Boy name Michael saved her and went to go help them and they went over. The person who shot out the wheel to her car went to jail for it' his name was Johnny and he wasn't even going after them. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was driving around trying to clear her head. At times she did not live either. Living was just too hard sometimes for her. She just wanted them back.

Starr turned on radio, the car was to quiet. The first song to come on was My Grown up Christmas wish. The station she had one played all Christmas music. The next song came on and she started to sing to it. It was one of favorites, it was Last Christmas. She had made it to grave site which had a plaque with Hope and Cole's name on it. She knew she would have to return home. They would be having their annual Christmas Party, family from all over would be there and she would have to go. She did not want to bring everyone down. I guess the only good thing that came out of this happening was Langston and Marco getting back together. They helped each other grieve and worked everything out. They were now engaged.

She got home took a shower, and then headed down stairs to the party. It was in full swing. They always were very festive. She just wishes she was happy with Cole and Hope. Hope loved Christmas. All the lights and the music always had her smiling; now to Starr it was too depressing. She made her way to Langston and Marco. She faked a smile which they knew. Most of her family knew she was faking it but they hoped it would change soon. She looked around after saying hi to her friends. She notice Danni and Nate was there as well. She smiled at her little sister and her boyfriend. It would also hard on him, Nate lost his brother Bobby had died a few years before and then James was shot but lived. He joined the service and barely has a chance to visit. She knew her cousin Jessica took Bobby death hard; she had fallen in love with him. Both men she loved died on her. I guess she could relate to her older cousin in a way. They both lost the man they loved due to other people.

It was getting crowded in the house with most of the family there. She told her mom Blair she was going outside to get some air. Blair had told her to get a jacket on. I mean it was snowing outside so it was pretty cold. She also gave her a small smile and Starr smiled back. She walked around and felt someone was behind her. She turned around and there was Cole and Hope. She could tell that they weren't real, but that did not bother her. It should but it didn't.

"_Cole, Hope is that you?"_ Starr said suddenly. Shocked at what she was seeing. I mean most people would be. They smiled at her.

"_Mommy I am an angel now. I am happy_." Said Hope she looked to be about 5 years old. She smiled at her mom and looked up at her dad. Cole smiled down at his daughter and Starr was crying at her daughter's words. She looked at Cole.

_"Starr it is ok to move on. That is what I would want and if it was the other way around I know you would want that too. Just don't give up on living. I don't want that. Plus Hope wants little brother and sisters to watch over_." Cole told her laughing. Hope had a big smile on her face when he said that. Starr was about to start sobbing when he told her that, but put on a smile for Hope. She did not want her daughter see her said. She would never want that.

"_Cole it is just too hard to live without you and Hope. You are my everything_." She told him with a sad smile.

"_I know, but I we have a surprise for you. Go back inside where it is warm in about ten minutes someone will be here for you. Can you do that for me; move on like I want you too. I have someone in mind that I think would be perfect for you. Just remember that we are always watching over you."_ With that being said they walked away with Starr watching disappeared into the night. Starr did as he said and walked back into the house. Grabbed a hot apple cider and waited her for surprise. Just as Cole said the doorbell rang. She went to go get it. She opened the door and Michael was there. She was surprise.

"_I was told by a spirit that you needed me_." He told with a smile. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips and that was it. She knew she would be ok


	4. All I want for Christmas

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS

Mary could not believe how fast this year has been. It was winter time again. She had met David and felt she knew him but could figure out where. This year had been an interesting year. She had a guess in her apartment this year. She helped one of her coma patients that she always read too and found true love with him. She wanted to be with him, but he was married. They loved each, but could be together thanks to a curse. They knew that they needed each. Just like how they had to find each other over and over again. They loved each so much to do that. She always had faith and hope they would be together again.

David knew there was something familiar about Mary when he met her. She looked and acted to familiar to him, like he knew her in a different life time. He could not figure out why? He watched her a lot and glad she woke him from his coma. No one knows how she did it, but she was able to do it. He wanted her more than he could ever say, more than his wife. He could even figure out why they got married. He did not love her. He knew him and Mary belong together. Then he met Henry. Who happen to be the Mayor son? It is what he said, he said he was Prince Charming and Mary was Snow White. To him it made since in a way. He could not remember anything and maybe that was why.

Mary and David and went off and met with each other in secret. All she wished for was for them to be together without a worry. They felt weird sneaking around but what could they do about it. They did what they could to be together. They loved one another. They would always find a way together. Emma and Henry broke the curse they were all under. They both remember their life together. How they always went back together till the both of Emma.

Mary had a perfect idea for her do for David. She was going to sing to him this year. Her favorite Christmas Song, which is 'All I want for Christmas'. With a smile could not wait to do is sing it to him. She was dresses in a holiday red knee length dress. It was halter and had red tulle on it. She would have gone out for the night and invite David for dinner and sing to him that song.

David showed up on time and wonder what she was planning. She sang the song to him. He smiled and kissed her and they lived happily ever after


	5. Baby Its Cold Outside

Baby its Cold Outside

In Port Charles there was always snow on the ground in the winter time and this past year was no different. Robin just got home from being held captive by Faison, Jerry Jax and Obriet. It would be almost two years. She got home and stopped Patrick wedding to Sabrina. She felt bad for the young nurse but Patrick was her. She could not believe all that happened in two years. Maxie had a beautiful little girl with Spinelli. She could not believe it and how big Emma had gotten. She and Patrick had decided to take things slow, after him and Sabrina broke off the wedding. Emma would still be living at the house and she would be living with her mom at her apartment. Her dad had to leave and again on another case, but what else was new.

The reason she was at her old home was to drop some things off before Christmas Eve Dinner. She had dinner with her Husband and daughter for the evening been perfect. But she had to get going before the snow storm hit. They put Emma to bed when she was about to leave. Of course it was always hard for to leave the place that had her heart. She knew if she did not leave soon her parents would start to worry. That happens a lot lately, but she could not blame them. She knew if she was late, first her mom would call her dad if he had heard from her, then Maxie and finally her Uncle Mac.

She kept telling him she must leave that was a half hour ago and a drink ago. She laughs how this was starting to sound like the song baby its cold outside. Which both she and Patrick liked a lot; it explained them a lot; which that's what they thought. She laughed on what she thought at that moment, Patrick walked in. She knew a lot had changed but one thing, their love for each other. I guess the saying was true; distance makes the heart grow fonder. The house looked fantastic. The weather was getting worse as she looked outside. She loved the snow even with how bad it was out there. The year had been great this year. She got to spend her daughter birthday with her and now planning on renew her vows with Patrick. They wanted to start fresh. Sabrina had found something in Carlos, which everyone was not sure what to think about especially Patrick. He really did not like him. Now she was just wondering what was going to happen this year with people always popping up. She always wondered to Jason though. He completely disappeared. Nikolas and Brit got together. She thought they fit together nicely. Emily would have approved. Their personalities matched well. Brit's and Nikolas did.

She was grinning when she heard the door open up. She saw Emma and Patrick covered in snow. She grabbed their coats and gave them each a hot chocolate.

"_Have fun in the snow_?" She asked them.

"_Yes. What was you doing while inside this nice warm house_?" Patrick asked her.

"_Thinking about my first you home, how I had to call home when the snow started to come down as I was about to leave and you did not want me to. About all of our friends. Where Jason is if he is alive or not. How perfect my family is."_ She told him smiling giving him a kiss, than watch him kiss her small baby bump. They were hoping for a boy this time

"_Emma go take a shower or bath to get warm. We need to make it an early night. We have a lot of people coming by tomorrow."_ She told her daughter with a smile.

"_Ok, mom I will. Love you dad. Night all_" Emma said with a smile. Happy her family is complete again. Glad her parents are together again and her mom was back from the dead. It was perfect for little Emma. Even if she was turning 8 on her next birthday.


	6. Santa Baby

Santa Baby:

Jessica and Nash are dating. She liked him a lot. Of course when they first met she was Tess and Tess got whatever she wanted. Jessica at the time was with Antonio. That time in her life was crazy. She loved Antonio she did but Nash instilled passion in her she never knew she had. Nash was also the dad to her little girl. She loved her daughter.

She remembers one of the first times her meeting Nash. She stole his convertible. She just wanted to take it for a joy ride. I guess when it came to her spilt personalities; Tess was the out of control fun loving personalities that did not care for the consequences, unlike Jessica who cared for everyone around her and always thought ahead. She never thought she would fall for the man Tess loved. I guess now she would not have to worry about the car. She could borrow Nash's convertible anytime she wanted. She loved that car. She laughed about that. She loved everything about Nash; from the way he looked to the way he acted. Her family approved of him. He spoiled her like crazy. With him things was easy. She liked that a lot. She did not like complicated at all.

Nash got her everything she need in life. He took care of her no matter what was happening around her. Her life was not a walk in the park and Nash was ok with that. He told her he would take care of her always. He does just that. She joked about getting a yacht. He told no problem he had one. She wonders what doesn't the man have. His response to that was a platinum mine. She laughed at that said now she needed one as a joke. He laughed at that one and told her she was starting to sound like a Christmas song Santa Baby. She told him yeah and he would be her Santa.

She smiled on Christmas morning with him waking up next to her. She turned over and he was watching her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. They decided it was time to get up and go join the family for Christmas morning. Her family was already there along with Natalie, John and their baby boy Liam and 3 year old daughter Lauren. She figured the only part of the song that was missing in Santa Baby was the ring part.

"Jessica I don't know where this life will lead us. I don't care if you are Jessica one minute of Tess the next. I love you. Will you marry me? Make me the happiest the man alive." Nash asked.

"Yes Nash I will marry you. By the now we really are the song Santa Baby." She told him laughing at the look at everyone's face.

Yeah her life was pretty good. Like he said she didn't know where life would go but she would not change it for the world.


	7. Christmas When you were mine

Christmas When You Mine:

Sam was at her mother's house. This time of the year was hard on her. Jason had been gone for almost a year now. She missed him dearly. It was hard to get her mind around just disappearing on her. Everyone was telling her he dead. There was no body so she was still hopeful. She had their son to take care of. Little Danny, he was her proud and joy. She even thought he looked just like him.

She smiled at her little sister Molly, Kristina was off at college. She figured if Jason was here they would be getting ready for Christmas at their place. She had a tree and everything decorated on it. Danny would just stare at the lights and would smile and coo at them. She found it adorable. She loved that little boy. It was felt weird without Jason, but she was doing what he would want. She found someone new. But it was not Jason. That is what she wanted. She even visited his family. Monica loved her younger grandson; she also wished Jason was there as well. She lost all her loved ones just about. Emily, Alan and now Jason. She had AJ though, still wasn't enough for her.

Lately she thought of all the Christmas's Jason was hers, there is only one time in the several years that she knew him that he wasn't hers. He was with Elizabeth at that time, because of some stupid mistake she had made; but she got him back and that all that mattered to her. Believe it or not she and Elizabeth are not at each other throats anymore. Which is very surprising? Elizabeth has Jake, which is what Elizabeth as of Jason and the two of them try to bring the half brothers together when they both can. She is always very busy with work and plus raising three kids as a single mother. Cameron loved Jason. The little boy looked up to him. Elizabeth missed Jason as much as she does.

Everything was sorted underneath the Christmas tree. She looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. It was Christmas after all. As she was about to walk up the stairs someone knocked on the door? She opened it up and her Christmas wish was there.


	8. Oh Santa

Oh Santa:

Natalie thought this year for Christmas was bittersweet. She saw John, but he was Marty and not her. She wanted him back. She loved John, and no one could take him for her. She looked up at the sky and saw one star. She made a wish on it. She was told at a young to make a wish on the first star in the sky you see. Her wish this year was to have John back.

She was out shopping with her sister Jessica and Bree. They were at the mall and taking Bree to see Santa Claus. She want to go up to Santa and ask him to make John her again but thought against. It was for kids to Santa Claus, not adults. Kids were supposed to believe she always believed in him though, at the least the Christmas spirit anyway. She looked at John and Marty. He looked amazing like always, but Marty not so much. She looked like she was bringing him down and spending all his money. She got a kick out of that. She relied too much on John. She was not independent like the girls John like.

The girls got the shopping and were looking at the house. It was fully decorated. It looked amazing. The tree they had was decorated in Silver and gold, like the 'Christmas song silver and gold'. She loved Christmas as did her family. It was a way to bring the family together. That included her brothers all the way in London. They would come home on the 22 and stay to the 2 of January. So she knew the boys were going to be home anytime now. They approved of John; even her dad and her Uncle Bo. Of course Nora, Uncle Bo's wife thought Marty was a better fit for John and not her. She did not like her and the feelings were mutual. They could not stand each. They would fake it for Christmas Holidays though.

As Christmas came she realized she would not be getting her Christmas wish. She would love to have John as her gift. She wanted him more than anything. I guess she would just have to stay back and watched people get theirs. Jessica was happy with Nash. They were having their second child. A little boy that they would be naming Ryder, they both loved that name. He would have a strong name; Ryder Asa Brennen. She could dream for her wish. Maybe one day she would get it. Get the man she truly loved with all her heart.

She went to bed that. She woke up as she was trying to get out of bed, she realize someone was holding onto her. She looked to her right and looked at the person's face and saw. She smiled and looked at the sky and thanked who ever gave her Christmas wish. She realizes that she was not in her house with her family, but at a hotel. She saw in the corner of the room was a white satin wedding dress. She got what she wanted. She had married the man she wanted on Christmas Eve and would have her man for many years to come. With that she went back to sleep snuggling in his arms


	9. Where are you Christmas

Where are you Christmas?

Molly was sitting by the window in the house downstairs watching the snow fall down. She loved watching the snow. There was something peace about it. At least she thought so. TJ was busy with his uncle, her mom was at work, Kristina was coming home soon from school, and Morgan was off with Ava somewhere. She got out her books. She would be graduating from school next year and everything just felt off to her. It did not feel like Christmas to her. She had no clue why though. She had a Christmas playing in the background of the quiet house. One of her favorite things to do was play Christmas music with her family surrounding her, as they would be telling different Christmas stories growing up. This year was different though. They had not even finished the Christmas tree yet and tomorrow was Christmas. Plus this was Danny first Christmas. At least first interactive Christmas.

The snow had stopped falling so she thought she would go for a walk in it. She got on her boots, gloves, scarf, hat and jacket; she then left a note on the table telling where she was going. She made it to the park that was down the road from her house. As she was walking around she started to sing one of the Christmas songs she liked: 'Where are you Christmas'. She was not paying attention to all what was around her, her Uncle Sonny told her not to do that. It was dangerous in Port Charles not to pay attention. It could lead you into trouble. She never even knew someone was watching her till she heard clapping. She turned around and Rafe was there.

"I did not know you could sing?" He told her.

"Yeah I don't let a lot of people know that. Not even TJ knows that; my mom and sisters are the only ones that know." She told him smiling. She liked Rafe she did, but she was TJ. She love TJ, but lately all they did was fight. She did not want to be in that kind of relationship. She saw what could happen in it. It was that way for her Uncle Sonny when he was married to Carly. They finish talking and drinking coco that he had brought. It was getting colder and the sun was now completely gone. They decided to call it a night and said they would see each other tomorrow at Christmas dinner that her family was having. You see Rafe was Silias nephew and they both lived with her oldest sister Sam. Sam and Silias are dating.

She got home and her family decorated the tree and had coco and everyone decided to call it night. She was lying in her bed and realizes she would have to break it off with TJ. She didn't love him anymore. She fell for Rafe. She did not know how she did it. She would tell him tell him tomorrow after dinner. She went to sleep peacefully, thinking of what the next day would bring. She loved how songs could clear up any doubt someone would have. It really was going to be a good Christmas after all.


	10. My Favorite Things

My Favorite Things:

Kristina was not having the best year. Her husband Trey had died. Of course her family was not a fan of him but she loved him. She just had to look on the bright side. She returned to college after the funeral. She loved school and wanted to be a lawyer like her mom. She looked up to her mom. Her dad had a dangerous job and because of that she was never really around him. She figure after she graduated she would move to some place sunny and warm, maybe Florida or California.

She was surrounded by her college friends. They were joking and having fun. They could not believe it was almost Christmas time. They all loved the snow. A few of them did not like it all that much. They were from the south and were not around it much. She just laughed at that. She liked the snow, but not the ice.

"Kristina, what is your favorite holiday song? It can be anything you want it to be." Her friend Crystal asked. She had to think about that.

"These are a few of my favorite things." She told them laughing. The girls laughed at that.

"So you like the sound of music. I love that musical. I love Merry Christmas Darling. " Kat told her smiling.

They finished up their finals. Having a Christmas party afterwards to celebrate it being over. Kristina headed home the next day. She made it to her mother's house; she would be seeing her dad and brothers the next day. Her mom would be at work and Molly would be with Trey. She was told her brothers Michael and Morgan weren't talking. At least that is what Molly and her mom told her. Apparently Morgan wife was in love with Michael and she left him for Morgan. She just hoped they will get over their differences soon. She wanted it to be her whole family, not just part. She loved her family to let it be torn apart by a girl. She never met Kiki but heard enough about her. Also apparently Morgan is helping a rival family. She knows how that is. She did the same thing with Johnny. They did that to get back at her dad. She regrets it now.

Her mom got done with work and they were decorating the house. Soon it was finish. Sam had to go home and get Danny to bed, but they would be back tomorrow for Christmas dinner. She felt bad for Sam. She really did like Jason in the family. He was pretty cool. Now Danny did not have a father figure in his life. At least a father, she was sure one day he might have a step father or who know he might get adopted by whoever Sam marries right. She went to bed watching the Sound of Music. She had the song in her head and knew everything would be alright in the end. She knew God and his son was watching over her.


	11. Underneath The Tree

Note: Alan, Emily, Jason and Jake along with Connie never died in this story. So they will be alive. Also Carly is Jax and Connie is with Sonny, Emily and Nikolas, Jason and Elizabeth, and finally Sam is Silias.

Now on with the story!

Underneath the Tree

Everyone was getting ready for Christmas. All the families doing different things. The Jason and Elizabeth Quartermaine were helping their boys bake Christmas cookies for Santa. They would spend it over at the Quartermaine mansion with the family. Emily and Nikolas are going to bring their two kids. Their son Spencer was 5 and daughter Lilia was going to be 2 in February. They had so much energy. They finally got the children to bed. After that they decided to finish up the gifts. They placed them all underneath the tree, the wrapping paper decorated in blues and reds. After that they decided to go to bed, the next day was going to be too busy. That was just what they loved on Christmas though. They loved going to the family. The two went to bed as the snow fell softly.

Across town Carly and Jax was settled in down for bed as well. Decorating the house and hotel was hard work for them. Joslyn was 7 this year and wanted to stay up to see Santa come down the fireplace. She fell asleep at ten so they did not have to worry about that. The two of them loved watching her open all of her gifts. Michael would be joining them for the morning along with Morgan and she hoped they would not fight. Michael would be joining the Quartermaine in the afternoon to join his dad AJ and his family. He had spent tonight with Sonny and Connie. His girlfriend Kiki would join them at the Quartermaines. They went to bed as well as she was thinking of this.

Emily was so tired; Nikolas went to sleep with Spencer. The little boy asked him too, said Santa would not come if they all did not go to bed. Lilia went to bed at 8 and she would sleep till 7 the next morning. The fireplace roaring still, as she placed all the presents about; she would be awake in about 6 hours because of the kids getting her up. She had the perfect gift to give Nikolas. She was pregnant again as was two of her friends. Robin, Elizabeth and Emily were all pregnant. Robin and Patrick already had two and this would be their third child, Elizabeth and Jason had two together and Jason also adopted Elizabeth oldest Cameron.

Christmas was a festive time all around. Family from all over was here. No one was more thankful to their presents as Jason, Patrick and Nikolas finding out they were going to be dad's again. It was crazy at the Quartermaines but no one would have it any other way, the same could be said for the Corthinos, Jax and Davis families. Christmas was a time family, and friends could come together and together they did/


	12. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas:

It was Christmas Eve in the little town of Storybook. It was lightly snowing outside. All families were in for the night. Settling down for dinner with their families; the only strange combination was at the Mayor's house. She had her adopted son Henry there, his biological mom and her family there. The interesting thing about this town besides that it don't change much, is the fact all the people that live there are all fairytale characters. The mayor was the evil queen from Snow White and her adopted son was the grandson of Snow White and prince Charming. Very strange but that was how it worked.

The town looked like any other town in Maine this time of year, blanketed in snow. It was very beautiful. If you Mary about it, she would tell you she loved living here but she did miss the enchanted forest most of the time. She said the winter's there were dreadful at times but very magical. She loved this time of the year. As did Prince Charming or David as he was called in Storybook. He loved Christmas especially now that he had his memory back of Snow and their life together.

Mary and David daughter Emma, who was Henry mom, would tell you she did not like the season. She never had a reason for celebrating it. She never knew her parents and her son she gave up for adoption because she did not believe she would be a good mom. This year was different. She was happy for the first time in all her life. She had her parents even if they were younger than her and her son back. The parent's part sounds weird but she did not care.

Soft Christmas music was playing in the background while everything was still outside. The guest at the mayor's house was leaving it and said they would return tomorrow for Christmas for Henry sake. Henry loved his unusual family. He would not change it at all. Nothing would keep them apart.

Mary thought they could sing some classic Christmas songs. Henry thought that was a great idea and everyone started to sing. For the last song though was Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas. Christmas dreams and miracles can come true on Christmas day!


	13. High School Concert

Music Concert:

Senior year was going fast for Starr Manning; she had great friends and a fantastic and supportive family. Also she had the most darling little girl Hope. Her school was putting on a Christmas Concert. All the money would be raised for Charities of the students' choice. It had not been decided but it would be announced tonight. Her half Sister Danni, best friend Langston and her cousin Matthew, and some of the others would be in. She was excited since it was her last year. She would be in a traditional blue dress to start out of the night and would be changing into different outfits as the night went on. One of the songs she would be singing would be Mary did you know, My grown up Christmas Wish and would be doing a duet with Langston, that song would be Joy to the World. Langston would also be singing Oh Santa, and do you hear what I hear. The juniors would be working on several different duets and one solo. Danni was working with Destiny on Silver and Gold, then The First noel her solo will be Merry Christmas Darling while Destiny solo will be Last Christmas. As for the boys; the only ones that she knew of was Matthew and Nate. Matthew solo would be Happy Christmas (The war is over) and Nate's would be Christmas This year. Their Duets are little Saint Nick and Jingle Bell Rock. As for the big numbers; well they are going to be Holly Jolly Christmas, Rocking around the Christmas tree and Do They know its Christmas time. The girls were getting ready. Starr was putting the finishing touches to Danni make up while Langston did the same to Destiny. The girls were very nervous.

"Girls you look great. I like the idea for your first song choice. Remember the first number will be do they know what I hear and then you will stay on stage singing silver and gold. Then you will announce Starr. She will be singing Mary did you know. While she sings get changed into the outfit for your solos. Unless this is the outfit you would be wearing." The music teacher told the girls.

"We got this Mr. Johnson. Just go get ready to call us out. Starr and I got everything here." Langston told him smiling. He smiled and left.

"Ok everyone. I know we are all nervous. This is mine and Langston last year doing this. We all have been working very hard on this. I am very proud of you. Remember this is for fun and for charity. Don't be too hard on yourself and have a little fun." Starr told everyone; remember the first time she did this her freshman year.

"Ok everyone, on three yell Charity. 1, 2, 3." Langston said.

"Charity!" The students yelled. Ready for the night to be over.

"Ok everyone. The students have been working very hard on this. One of the things I would like to mention, all the money raised here tonight is for charity. I will be telling which one after the performances at the end of the night. Here they are. The first song will be Do they know it's Christmas Time" He told them with everyone clapping.

The student was dressed so elegantly, dress to the nines as some would say. The song touched everyone. Most of the students left the stage all but two anyway. The only two that stayed on stage were Danni and Destiny. Both girls in different colors; Danni was wearing a silver floor length dress that glittered as the lights hit it, while Destiny was in a Gold knee length dress. Both of the girls looked amazing and Nate and Matthew could not look away from them. Soon Destiny left the stage and She song her solo which was Merry Christmas Darling. Most knew who that was too. She called her older sister Starr to the stage so Starr could sing her first song, which was Mary did you know. She was wearing a floor length Blue dress that with the light looked silver, it was strapless. She finished and called her buddy Langston so they could sing their duet which Joy to the World. As Starr left she gave her best friend a hug and let her sing. Langston was a green halter dress that went to the floor. She would be singing do you hear what I hear. Before she left she called Nate up the stage. He was wearing a traditional tux as the guys all would except for when they would be singing the last two songs. Nate solo was Christmas This Year. Starr would be helping him out. He asked if she could and the teacher agreed to it. After he got done, she gave him a smile and Matthew joined him and their song Jingle Bell Rock. Nate left after that song and Matthew song his song which was Happy Christmas (the war is over).

After he got done with his song he left and the teacher came back out.

"The students have been doing an amazing job so far right. Right let's get down to business. So far we have raised about 200 dollars. That I amazing, I am proud of all those who have song so far. Let's get back to it then. The next song everyone will be singing is rocking around the Christmas tree." He told them and left the stage again. This time the students were in different outfits. The boys all had different colored shirts on and no jacket and the girls were wearing knee length dress. In different colors of course. Langston was in red, Starr in green, Danni in Blue and Destiny in white. The group number was even better than before.

Everyone left the stage but Destiny and Danni.

"Ok everyone, Danni and I decided for our last number of the night we would be singing one of our favorite Christmas songs The First Noel." Destiny told everyone.

"Our next performer is the boys with their duet of Little Saint Nick" Danni called out. The boys looked more relaxed than before and they were enjoying themselves.

"Now our good friend Starr will be singing the next song." Matthew told them.

"She wanted to tell you all the name of the song." Nate told them laughing with Matthew as he was leaving the stage.

Starr brought out a stool and sat down.

"Well everyone knows me. I grew up in this town. Well I love Kelly Clarkson and I heard this song I had to sing it. So I will be singing 'Grown up Christmas Wish'." She told them. As she finish, not one person was not crying or singing with her. Her mom and dad were smiling at her with Hope on Blair's lap. Cole had died earlier that year so her parents were big help.

"Now everyone my best friend and my sister in all but blood Langston Wilder, she will be singing Oh Santa." Starr said as she was leaving the stage to go change into her last outfit.

Langston stunned everyone by her performance. She could play piano and write her own music and not perform it and let her best friend take center stage, but she could also take center stage when she wanted to. She left stage to change into her last outfit. All the students got a kick out of the final song and decided to all look like Christmas elves. They had fun getting ready. They teacher called them back up to stage and they kicked butt.

The students ended up raising 500 dollars for America Cancer Associated. They all enjoy their Christmas with family and friends and knowing they did a great job for a place that could use it.


End file.
